Halloween Contest!
by Amela333
Summary: The contest is over, and we have a WINNER!
1. Chapter 1

The leaves are changing colors, the nights are growing longer, the air is getting chilly…that can only mean one thing – it's almost time for Halloween! And what better way to celebrate than with a Halloween-themed contest, hosted by me and Rowan Rawr!

**RULES** (they're pretty basic):

-Write a one-shot that has to do with Halloween

-Deadline is October 31th!

-It can be whatever genre you want (i.e. it doesn't necessarily have to be scary, it just has to have something to do with Halloween)

-It must be original work for this contest

-It must be a one-shot, but however long or short that one-shot will be is up to you

-It must be posted as a story of its own, with the summary clearly specifying that it's for this contest

** -**Any characters (excluding OCs – you can use them, but the majority must be characters), any setting, any rating, any pairing (no slash, please!)

-Any title, you don't have to – and shouldn't - call it "Halloween Challenge Story"

-Please PM me or Rowan Rawr (or both if you want to be sure) when you've posted your entry so that we'll be certain to see it

**SCORING: **

Now, very important! This is the scoring system we'll be using to judge your stories, since picking a best out of (what will hopefully be) many great stories is just so hard. The score is out of 100. Below are some keywords – you do not have to use any of them if you don't want to, but five points will be awarded for each word off the list used. So, it's recommended you try to use at least some of them if you can.

1. Witch

2. Costumes

3. Scary Stories

4. Spider Webs

5. Monsters

6. Pumpkin

7. Full moon

8. Ghost

9. Scream

10. Graveyard

= **50 points**

For the remaining 50 points:

10 for spelling/grammar = **60**

10 for originality =** 70**

10 for how well it relates to Halloween = **80**

20 for general quality (characterization, descriptive writing, a clear format, etc.) = **100**

**PRIZE:**

As for prizes, seeing as there's not much you can give as a prize over the internet, we've decided that for the winner, we will do everything in our power to plug you and your story! That means we'll put links to your story up, announce that you're the winner, and generally advertise as much as possible!

So, I think that's all. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask us! Also, if you could review this letting us know if you're going to try to write an entry just so we know at least a few people are interested, that would be terrific. Also, add this to your alerts since we'll put any additional information up here. So, everyone get your writing caps on, grab some pre-Halloween candy and get writing!

-Amela333 and Rowan Rawr


	2. REMINDER!

**REMINDER!**

This is a reminder that the deadline for this contest is Halloween - October 31st! That's just under two weeks from today! We're thrilled to have already gotten four entries so far (big thanks to the authors - well done, everyone!), but the more the better :D If you've begun work on a story, be sure to get it in soon! And if you're just seeing this now and want to enter, it's not too late!

Hoping to get some more awesome fics from you all soon! In the meantime, check out the 'Halloween Contest Entries' community to check out the four already submitted stories :D

Happy writing! :)


	3. Results!

**The results are in!**

First, we'd like to say thank you to all who entered: Madasmonty, SanyoshoSajira, Radiofire, legendary pictures69, Darth Vyper, lil Minghia, roxypony, and daylightvampire! You guys are awesome!

This was such a hard decision, because it was obvious that each author spent a lot of time and effort to make their entry the best it could be! But in the end, after reading each numerous times and marking them with the point system (if you're wondering about your point total, you can PM us), we have a winner! And since you guys were awesome and sent in EIGHT entires (fantastic turn out!), we have a second and third place too! Ready for the results? Here you go...

* * *

**In 3rd place...**

Roxypony's _There Goes the Neighborhood_!

Completely in the Halloween spirit! So incredibly funny and well-written, as TVF always are!

**In 2nd place...**

SanyoshoSajira's _Old Haunts_!

Good use of the words! Well-written, and the inclusion of fairies made it very original!

**And in 1st place,the WINNER is...**

Darth Vyper's _Blood and Shadows_!

Great description, brilliantly creepy, and a very unique idea! A wonderful story to read on Halloween and give yourself just the perfect amount of goosebumps! Well done and congratulations, Darth Vyper! Expect to see your name and story promoted to the best of our abilities :D

* * *

And well done, everyone! Thanks again for entering! We hope you all had as much fun in this contest as we had running it!


End file.
